Vacation Woes
by Captainjjb84
Summary: Based on some art I saw on Deviantart. Set in a Human world of My Little Pony, Rainbow Dash starts to fall for Fluttershy and lures her back to their summer cottage for some alone time. My first Clop fix but not my last.


There is nothing more fun then going to beach with good friends. Twilight Sparkle arranged a trip taking her five friends with her to one of Equestria's finest islands. Everyone was excited and could not wait to embark. The beach was something out of a painting or dream or something. Crystal clear water, a never ending beach and enough sunlight to tan forever. It was paradise, for about two weeks.

The group was sitting on the beach lazying about as usual. Twilight was reading one of her books like she normally does and sporting a gorgeous one piece purple swim suit. Pinkie Pie was playing volley ball with Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie sporting a frilly pink bikini while Dash was wearing a blue sports bikini. Applejack was sporting a somewhat revealing bikini with a loose knot in the middle of the top portion while choosing to where her jean shorts over her bikini bottom. Then there was Rairty, who looked like a diamond sculpture. She wore a white bikini with purple outline. It made Rarity look like a goddess sculpted out of diamond. Fluttershy almost did not attend. But after some successful reasoning from me, I got her to join us. Of all the swim wear in the world she picked the most revealing of types. Her bikini had a double strap on the bottom on the right side. Her top was another topic all together. Fluttershy was shy for many reasons, but for some reason she was extremely shy of her body. Then again if I had breasts that big I would not want to flash them all over the place like some kind of attention seeking whore. But Fluttershy was not like that; she is the complete opposite. And that is what i always loved about her. Then there was me, the tough girl of the group: Rainbow Dash. I will admit I am not the most beautiful or sexy of the group but I do get the boys coming to my door step every now and again. I do not know what it is that attracts me to them, either my decent sized breasts or my rainbow hair. But I digress.

The sun beat on us like a laser pointer the size of the moon. Sweat pored from everyone; mainly me as I was in a heated game of volley ball with Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Fluttershy. Fluttershy and Me were on one team while Pinkie Pie and Applejack were the opposition. It was currently Applejack's serve.

"Alright," Applejack began. "Get ready!" With that AJ gave one of her best serves yet. The ball was headed in Fluttershy's direction. Fluttershy's eyes widened then shrunk in a split second. The object of her supposed doom was headed right towards her beautiful face. I had to intercept before it was too late.

"EEEkkkk!" Yelped Fluttershy as the ball was headed in her direction; more specifically to her face.

"I got it!" I strained as I moved into position to intercept. I reached out as far as I could without bumping into Fluttershy, though it was hard to take my eyes off of her. I decided to turn my, allowing me to thrust the ball with all my force and it gave me an opportunity to look heroic for Fluttershy.

"Uuhhh!" I groaned as I blasted the ball coming from behind me; hopefully sending it into oblivion. I look down to see Fluttershy looking right up at me with a fearful smile growing on her face. It should be mention at some point or another that I started developing a small something for Fluttershy. My current position allowed me to get a good luck at her. More specifically, at her enormous perky breasts. My God, they are Huge! I catch myself looking at them more then I should and in my current situation, I should not be thinking about them at all. But seriously, they are huge! Wait? Wasn't I trying to blast a ball or something?

"Ow!" I cried out as the ball smacked me straight on the head, hit from full force from one of Applejack's signature spikes. I practically fell un top of Fluttershy; luckily no one was hurt.

"Dash!" Applejack yelled out. "You okay sugar cube?" I get myself to my feet, but the look on Fluttershy's face is one of trauma and humor.

"I'm alright," I say, also helping Fluttershy to her feet. "You ok Flutters?"

"Please," she began. "No more volleyball, please..."

"Ya, I'm done for the day as well," I add. "I think I might head up, get myself a drink. Anyone want to come?"

"No I'm ok," said Applejack.

"I'm good," Pinkie Pie added.

"Fluttershy?" I ask. Fluttershy is still looking down at the ground, digging a small hole with her toes.

"Me?" she says rather startled. "Umm, maybe, uhh..."

"Come on let's go get a drink," I declare as I drag Fluttershy by the hand running up the hill. As we traverse up the hill, I can vaguely hear a brief conversation between Pinkie Pie and Applejack. Applejack has a small look worry on her face while Pinkie Pie was her usual happy-go-lucky self.

"Hmm," she moaned. "You think that there might be something going on between those two?"

"Hmm, I doubt it," says Pinkie Pie, twirling around Applejack. "You've seen how she acts around any of us and it isn't any different."

"Ya I guess," she said as she turned for another game of volleyball.

I should probably mention my past with Applejack. About a year ago, maybe a year, Applejack and I had a rather "questionable" encounter. I was giving her a hand at Sweet Apple Acres. We had just finished work when the rain poured as if the sun decided to retire early for the day. We got soaked, drenched, wet, whatever word you want to use to describe how much water was on us. We ran to the nearby barn to shelter ourselves from the never-ending rain. We were both panting for breath, we nearly passed out when we got into the barn.

"Uhh," I groaned. "Who knew that, *pant* rain could be *pant* so tiring." I collapsed on a near by stack of hay.

"Heh," smirked Applejack. "Your just out of shape *pant*." She collapsed on the same hay stack I was resting on; staring into my eyes intensely.

I smiled, looking into her eyes with equal intensity. "What are you smiling about?" I ask playfully.

"Nothing," she giggles while she answers.

And then it happened. I don't not quite remember what was going through my mind before or during but I certainly remembered what happened after: We did it again. So that's my story with Applejack. We kept quite about it, not wanting to hurt one another if anything went wrong; which did happen. Applejack got tired of having of relationship in secrecy. I kept it in secret to hide my sexual orientation and to some extent I wanted to protect Applejack's as well. She didn't mind having herself exposed like that but I didn't. So we ended up apart but are still on good speaking terms. But at times I do question my own sexual outlook.

Since being part of the Wonderbolts, I've gone out with Soarin, the second in command of the team, a half-dozen times. He's quite the hunk and we had our fare share of late-night "adventures." But that was some time ago. We remain on good speaking terms and still do stuff together.

Now there is the question of Fluttershy. I'm not sure if it is extreme infatuation or a natural attraction. All I have to do is get one good look at her and I'm head over hooves for her. She has it all: great body, kind spirit, great body, soft, beautiful voice, great body, a love of nature. Did I mention great body? Those boobs of hers, I could get lost in them for hours. I've never tried to fore anything between us, for many obvious reasons. Meaning that I don't want to ruin our friendship simply because I want to sleep with her. But I shall have to see what I can accomplish, since her and I will be all alone in Celestia's cottage, for who knows how long. Anyways, at the cottage.

Fluttershy and I walked all the way up the long hill to Celestia's cottage. It is a nice place and certainly a nice break from Cloudsdale.

"Uhhhh," I yawn. "That was surprisingly tiring."

"Tiring?" responded Fluttershy. "What happened to that indestructible attitude of yours?"

"Indestructible?" I laugh at the idea. "I'm only human. Can you get me a bear?" I lie down on the couch, feeling ready to pass out from the extreme heat.

"Uhh sure," she replied with her usual soft tone. "What do you want? Corona, Bud Light or Molson?"

"Molson would be nice," I reply, creeping my eyes over the back of the couch. The beer was strategically located at the very bottom of the fridge: the coldest part of the fridge. The other part of that strategy would result in anyone wanting a beer would have to bend over fairly far. In this case, Fluttershy would bend over to get my beer and I would get a nice "view." Good lord, I'm so perverse, but I can't help it. Fluttershy is just so hot, and has the best ass of all of us.

She bends over to get my beverage and oh man. Her bikini bottom was riding up a bit on her ass but sweet Celestia! It looked like it came from heaven to be here on Earth. My eyes were wide open, stuck to the object of my sexual desire. My left hand began to drift to my "lower" section. I can't control myself when it slipped into my swim suit bottom and began to give me pleasure beyond belief. My eyes are glued on Fluttershy who seemed to be having trouble getting my dink out. Resulting in an even better look at her ass region. And then he worst thing began to happen: she began to turn around. I take my hand out of my shorts and lie back down, attempting to act as if nothing happened.

"Herre you go Dash," she said kindly, giving me my drink along with a bottle opener. Another look also indicates to me that she got herself a Molson as well.

"Thanks," I say with a strange tone to indicate that nothing is up, though a little too obvious. I open my beer and immediately take a drink. I toss the opener to Fluttershy and she does the same. I stand up a walk into the kitchen with her following me. I turn to her.

"You look nice," I finally say.

"Nice?" she asks.

"Yes nice," I respond rapidly. "You look good. Your swimsuit makes you look good." I mentally hit myself for saying something like that to her.

"Oh thanks," she says. "You look great yourself. Sexy.." Her usual trait of timidness speaks out when she says: "sexy."

"Oh," I say quickly, a huge blush encasing my face. "Well you also look sexy." I fill the word "sexy" with dramatic emphasis, also looking at her well formed breasts; in hopes to get some sort of reaction from her. This is my chance to make something happen.

"Oh," she squeals, immediately turning away from me.

"Oh man," says I with regret. "Sorry Fluttershy, I got carried away." She turns to me with a look of hope in her eyes. "I was just returning the compliment. But it is true, you're gorgeous."

"Really?" she asks. "You think so?" She faces me, not covering herself up.

"Of course you are Fluttershy," I reassure her. "I see the way people look at you, both male and female." Fluttershy blushes at the sound of that, but blushes twice as much when I mention "female," as if she is hiding something.

"And I know what they look at the most," I say in my best seductive voice as I gesture to her breasts again. "Some of those admirers are closer then you realize."

Fluttershy's entire body seemed to freeze; she knew exactly what I was implying and what I was about to do. I take my bear, which I was holding, and dump its contents onto Fluttershy's breasts. She shuddered on the freezing quality of the alcoholic beverage. Her nipples instantly hardened and poked through her bikini top. She wasn't sure what she was more shocked about, my actions or the coldness of my drink.

Not that any of it mattered, within milliseconds of realizing what had happened, her lips were on mine. The fact that she made the move and not me both perplexes me and amazes me. Fluttershy's relationship history is quite the mystery, even to those closest to her. I often figured she was straight, as she would often invite some hunky looking stallion to her house. She could also been a lesbian, I've seen the way she looks at us, especially Rarity. Or she is someone like me; someone in the middle of everything. Whatever she is, I'm not complaining.

Fluttershy's lips were unlike anything I have ever kissed. They were soft, big, moist, but holding a layer of innocence that is rare to find. Our embrace ventured us towards my bedroom, that I was sharing with Rarity and Twilight. I shared a bunk bed with Twilight, me on top bunk of course, while Rarity had the single bed. We collapsed on Rarity's bed, which was always kept nicely, with Fluttershy on top. We separated after a good minute gasping for breath. I had a goofy, big, smile on my face from all the excitement and pleasure I was getting, but Fluttershy had a different look on her face.

"You okay?" I ask; trying to tone down my excitement. She looks up into my eyes; tears threatening to be relinquished fro her eyes.

"Nothing," she whimpers. "It's just. I've never been this intimate with anyone, ever, much less one of my best friends. Or another girl.

I readjust myself, partially sitting up and allowing Fluttershy to sit up.

"We don't have to do this," I begin. "I'm not gonna force you."

Just then a smile cracked on her down expression. The type of smile you see when something goes completely right. She leaned forward, her lips by my right ear and whispered in quite possibly the most sexual tone that I have ever heard from both her and anyone else. "I want you Dash, I want everything."

Everything around me seemed to be on fire, everything felt out of place, felt questionable, stopped making sense: I was in love, I was in love with Fluttershy.

Fluttershy tackled me to the bed by my lips. Behind her sweet and sexy exterior was a fiery passion for love and lust. She thrusted herself onto me; our breath hot and longing between us. Her breasts were shoved into my neck and chest, they were that big. My right hand ventured to her gorgeous ass; venturing around its surface-area. I start to get to get a little to curious and adventurous on her ass. I can hear her moaning with pleasure. I figure my time to strike is now. I begin to rub a certain spot on her ass, just between the skin and the bikini bottom. I raise my hand and give her a good spank.

Fluttershy shoots up with a surprised look on her face, but this surprise quickly turns into a smile of excitement. "You naughty girl," she says with a seductive tone. She kisses me again then makes a move going south on my body. I can already tell what she has planned. She positions her head on top of my belly, kissing it with equal intensity and lust, a lust that had been lingering in her for a long time. She looked at my swim shorts, placing two firm hands on the sides; gripping them tightly, lightly tugging them. I look down at Fluttershy, only to have a feeling of fear and excitement on my mind. Fluttershy had this hypnotic look in her eyes, I could not look away, plus her breasts were pressing against me, making her cleavage appear huge. "Are you ready?" she said in the sexiest tone possibly.

"Yeah," I say lightly: nodding my head rapidly, preparing for the best. Fluttershy licked her lips and fixed her hair to her back. She forcefully pulled off my swim shorts, exposing myself to her. She wasted no time in diving tongue first into me; sending me into a electrifying sensation. I have been around if you know what I mean. I've been with men and women, mostly women, they gave me the most pleasure: especially Applejack. But Fluttershy was something entirely different all together. From her tongue strokes alone I could easily tell she had been doing this for quite some time, for I felt like I was taking ecstasy.

"Oh my God!" I yelp with ecstatic enjoyment pleasure, the kind of pleasure you get perhaps a few time a lifetime, one that Celestia herself granted to me on being a good person or something else; a pleasure that Fluttershy and Fluttershy alone had the power to give. It was not lone until I felt an orgasm brewing quickly within in me. I could also tell that Fluttershy knew it was coming. I was at the very peak of it, a split second from climaxing and feeling like a real woman and they it stopped. Fluttershy stopped just before it happened.

"What," I stumble out of my ecstatic trance. "What? Why'd you stop?" I look up to see Fluttershy with the most sinister grin I have ever seen her make on her face. She knew I was on the brink of orgasming and decided to tease me like that. Her eyebrows sharpened, looking at me with extremity and excitement. I could feel it, a surge of fear swept over me like a ton of bricks that took on the form of a simple dew drop of sweat that flowed down the left side of my face. And then it happened.

Fluttershy dove down with even greater force then the first time, moving her tongue twice as fast, sending me into a spiraling ecstasy of sexual pleasure. Did I orgasm? You are probably all asking yourself at this point? Hell yeah I did! It was unlike any orgasm I had experienced in the past, but, like all good things they sadly must end. Fluttershy crawled up next to me, licking her lips in a sexual fashion. She looked over at me and kissed me again. I could taste the essence of myself on her lips and her tongue.

"You taste good," she whispered in my ear. "I love you Dash."

Love? i thought to myself. Is that what this was all about? Probably. In a sense I did love what she was doing and what she let me experience. I guess love is a simple act to perform when you get right down to it. "I love you too Fluttershy," the words trailing out of my mouth.

We kiss one more time, this time with passion and love, like something out of The Notebook or whatever cheesy romance film you can think of. "So what do we do now?" I finally ask. "Do we tell the others?"

She looked away for a minute, looking at something at the wall then back at me. She right into my eyes with the same hypnotic quality as before. "Not yet?" she said to me. "Not after we have had some more fun."

She started untying her bikini top and the moved on to her bottom. She looked back up at me. "Where would you like to start?" she said with her seductive tone. My life started to turn itself around in a matter of minutes. I had the most beautiful girl I could think of by my side and having great sex with. And now things will be moving forward for me and her in life. I tackle Fluttershy with another kiss; removing her bikini entirely. While we are "engaged" she removes my swim top. I must say I am really jealous.


End file.
